


Art School Wannabe

by RimmytheTim



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmytheTim/pseuds/RimmytheTim
Summary: 'Ray was not a morning person. So why he was up before noon on a weekend at a coffee shop he really didn’t want to be at with a cup of coffee he would hardly drink was a mystery to him.'Ray just needs some caffeine, and the local coffee shop is the easiest place to get some, crowded with students from the local university.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. A Cliche Movie Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first time trying to write a multi chapter fic and I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so Please bear with me!

Ray was not a morning person. So why he was up before noon on a weekend at a coffee shop he really didn’t want to be at with a cup of coffee he would hardly drink was a mystery to him. 

The man sighed letting his eyes slip shut, focusing on the warmth of the travel cup in his hands. Really, he rarely ever came here but the popular little cafe was a lot closer than the convenience store was and if he didn’t get some sort of caffeine he was pretty sure he was going to die. He poured as much sugar and creamer into the cup as he could to try and mask the bitter, dirt like taste. It wasn’t by any means perfect, but fuck it he tried. And for it being a Saturday that was an accomplishment. 

He didn’t come to the coffee shop often. If the internet went down in his apartment building, or he ran out of Red Bull like he had this morning he’d stop by reluctantly. It didn’t tend to be too busy during the week itself when most people were busy to stick around. But the weekends were another story. The cafe was close to the student housing just off of campus so it was the stopping point for every project group, last minute paper writer, and the hungover weekend party goers. Every table was packed full and a line took up the back part of the cafe. Ray had been lucky to score an overstuffed chair in the corner while he waited for his coffee, but now he couldn’t even will himself to get up from his spot. It just seemed like way too much trouble despite wanting to not be around people at all this morning. But also the cafe was warm- warmer than his little apartment was now that winter was fast approaching. And now that he thought about it the chair he was currently sunk into was pretty comfortable too. With his headphones on and eyes closed rally he could just ignore the world for a bit. Or so he thought. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder barely minutes after closing his eyes and flinched in surprise. The hand pulled away when he did and Ray moved to pull his headphones off and with that he could hear the person clear his throat which got Ray to act with a bit more urgency and he opened his eyes to see a short, rather well-built man with shockingly bright orange and purple hair looking down at him. 

“Hey um-” Before he could get his thought out Ray was already moving to get up.

“Oh yeah, sorry, you need the spot? I can move.” Well, at least this gave him a reason to actually get up and leave. Quickly the man shook his head motioning for him to stay sitting. “Oh! No no it’s okay I don’t- I wasn’t- It’s okay I don’t need the spot. “ Ray’s face shifted from uncertainty to confusion as he listened to the man stumble over his words. 

“Okay?” He couldn’t think of another reason anyone would come over to bother him. The little cluster of couches and chairs was about the last big group meeting space left in the cafe and Ray was taking it up by himself after all. It made sense he’d come up and ask for the space. “It’s alright man, I needed to head out anyways.” He replied with a tired half-hearted smile and a shrug. Again the man shook his head urgently. 

“No, I mean it. I- sorry for bothering you by the way? I just wanted to ask you a question but I didn’t know you were sleeping I mean- anyways. Would you be a part of my movie?” 

Okay, that’s not what he was expecting at all. The man rambled on at a rapid-fire pace and though he comprehended it- barely- the only think his tired mind could respond with was, 

“Huh?” 

“Sorry I know, weird question but hear me out. I’m part of the university around here and I have this project that involves creating a movie and my group and I have been looking for actors and we thought we had everyone but there were some complications and - sorry.” Geez, how many times was this guy going to say sorry? If he was honestly this was probably the strangest interaction he had ever had, but he couldn’t help but listen to him a bit amused by it all. Extremely confused, but amused. “I just think you’d be a really good fit for this and It’s not a big part or anything you don’t need any acting experience really and I know I can’t pay you but there’ll be plenty of snacks and stuff during the shoot and drinks afterward and I can buy you dinner?” There was a moment of silence between the strangers before Ray burst out laughing in disbelief. It was way too early for this but... 

“I mean sure, who can turn down free food?” 

What. The. Fuck. He didn’t even think before he responded watching the man’s face light up. What the hell possessed him to say yes! This good-looking guy basically walked up to him, rambled about something Ray had no reason to care about, asked him to be in a movie, and then offered him free food? Okay well, there may have been a couple reasons in that list. 

“Really? You’ll do it?” 

“Yeah, sure. I mean YOLO right? Not every day you get asked to be in a movie.” Now it was time for the other to stare back in stunned silence. “So.. When’s the shoot then?” That seemed to shake the other out of his shock.

“Oh! Right. Here, how about you give me your number, that way I can get you all the information, keep you up to date on what’s going on.” Ray agreed and the man handed over his phone so he could take a minute to tap in his number. As he stood up he handed the phone back. 

“So, guess I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yeah, see ya later.” And with that, he headed out, an undrunk cup of coffee in his hand. It wasn’t until he made it halfway down the block and his phone went off that he realized he hadn’t even asked the guys name. “Oh my god. I’m a fucking mess.” He mumbled as he stared down at the message lit up on his screen. 

‘Oh, name’s Jeremy btw.’


	2. The Other Side

“So, are you going to go say something or are you just going to keep staring?” Jeremy jolted, flush filling his cheeks as he looked back to the person next to him, a young girl grinning at him, teasing glint in her eye.

“What are you talking about Fiona?” Fiona just rolled her eyes, running a hand through her short hair. 

“You aren’t even remotely subtle you know.” 

“I wasn’t staring!” He insisted but this only got a laugh from her, hiding her grin behind sips of her coffee. 

“Sure you weren’t.”

Jeremy loved Fiona to death but sometimes she was too perceptive for her own good. Or he really just wasn’t that subtle like she said.

Damnit. 

“Oh shut up.”

“You know I’m right.” 

“Okay, but when are you finally going to say something to Lindsay already? Don’t think I didn’t notice you flirting with her every waking moment you get with her.” This time it was the Bostonian's turn to smirk and Fiona’s grin morphed into a flustered expression of betrayal.  
“Mhmmm.” At least that shut her up for a moment. It was way too early in the morning to be talking about passing crushes. So what if the stranger in the coffee shop was like, oddly attractive. He was just glad that it was only the two of them there waiting for the rest of their group to show up. If Ryan was here right now he’d probably just sink into the floor. 

Weekend morning meet-ups were normal for the group. And though Jeremy really wouldn’t consider himself a total morning person he liked the feeling of getting things done early enough to rest. And so meeting up with friends to get some work done for their classes wasn’t too bad.  
As their friends started to trickle into the shop, setting their stuff down and heading up to the counter to grab their drinks, Fiona decided to pick up the previous conversation. 

“Okay, seriously if you don’t get up and go talk to him I’m going to for you because you’re never going to get laid like this.  
“FIONA”

“LISTEN. Listen. Am I wrong?” 

“Who’s getting laid?” The familiar voice made Jeremy freeze for a second. God Damnit. If Jeremy could sink into the ground and disappear, he would in an instant. This was humiliating and having Ryan of all people walk up at this moment was even worse. He groaned and laid his face in his hands muffling his yell. 

“No one!” He didn’t have to look up to know Fiona was smirking, he could hear it in her voice. 

"Well, no one. Not right now at least. Maybe Jeremy would if he actually made a move for once in his life."

"I hate you. I hate you and don't listen to her Ryan. I have no idea what this insane woman is talking about."

"I obviously missed something this morning." The man laughed only to have Fiona laugh and shake her head in response.

"Nah he's still here." Jeremy lifted his head in time to see Fiona shrugging in the direction of the man in question back now sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands partly turned away from them. 

"Oooh~" No. Oh god no, now Ryan was looking too with a matching wicked grin. 

"Shut up! Shut. UP." He all but pulled Ryan into the chair next to him, his glare doing nothing to stop his friends from laughing.  
"And you said I was obvious?!" 

"Relax, we're just fucking with you J" he couldn't hold back a scoff. That couldn't just be all. "But also I will go talk to him for you if you don't.." aaaand there it was. 

"Fiona. Please"

"I mean it!"

"I know you do. But just leave it. please." He begged but he knew there was no way Fiona was letting go of this.

"Leave him alone Fiona."

"Rya- nn. You know as well as I do He won't do shit until we do something about it" 

"I don't need to do anything about it!" 

Despite the protesting Fiona stood up, focusing her sights on the man on the couch, and Ryan just laughed and at that moment Jeremy knew he was screwed. 

“OKAY! Okay fine, Sit down you maniac!” He grabbed at her arm and tried to tug her back down to sit at the table. I’ll go talk to him alright? Just- Just give me a minute.” At least that seemed to satisfy Fiona. “What do I even say to him?” he groaned. This was a mistake, but at least it wasn’t going to be Fiona embarrassing the hell out of him.

“Just give him your number!”  
“Or compliment his hoodie?”  
“You could ask to buy him a coffee?”

Thought the two tried to help it just still felt… weird. He just didn’t go up to strangers like this, especially cute ones like this guy. Jeremy wasn’t one to be a spur of the moment person. Guess there was a first time for everything. With a deep breath, he stood up. “Here goes nothing.”

The man was sitting with his back to the group so at least it took the pressure off of him seeing that whole exchange, and the awkward walk up to him, but when he got near he noticed the guy had headphones in. great. ‘I’m gonna be the asshole annoying this guy.” He almost made the move to turn back but when he twisted around and saw Fiona glaring at him he turned back around. 

He took a second before giving the guy a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at Jeremy, pulling a headphone from his ear. Jeremy had gotten a look at him when the man had walked in before but closer now, Jeremy was almost instantly flustered. 

“Hey um,-” The guy was starting to get up before Jeremy could even collect his thoughts. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, you need the spot? I can move.” It confused Jeremy for a second before he realized the guy was getting up for him. Groups tended to cluster here and since he was sitting here he must have thought he was part of a group that needed it. 

“Oh! No- no it's okay I don’t- I wasn’t- It’s okay I don’t need the spot.” Jesus, he stumbled over his words, trying to form just a single coherent sentence and honestly failing hard at it. 

“Okay? I mean, it’s alright man, I needed to head out anyways.” The man smiled at him and Jeremy had to fight back the flush he could feel threatening to fall over his face. 

“No, I mean it. I- sorry for bothering you by the way? I just wanted to ask you a question but I didn’t know you were sleeping I mean- anyways.” He was rambling now, crashing and burning and honestly just making a fool of himself. But it was okay, he could do this, he could save himself, right? He just had to ask for his number? Or give him his. Oh, wait, he didn't even write it down to give to him, he hadn’t prepared himself at all. But he could do this, he could save it. He just had to ask...

“Would you be a part of my movie?” 

“Huh?” 

In his blind panic that was all that he could blurt out. At this point, it was just a lost cause. He should have just backed out then and there but in the midst of his spiraling train of thought, he just continued on. 

“Sorry I know, weird question but hear me out. I’m part of the university around here and I have this project that involves creating a movie and my group and I have been looking for actors and we thought we had everyone but there were some complications and - sorry. I just think you’d be a really good fit for this and It’s not a big part or anything you don’t need any acting experience really and I know I can’t pay you but there’ll be plenty of snacks and stuff during the shoot and drinks afterward and I can buy you dinner?” 

This was a mess. He just needed to bail before he made more of a fool of himself. Fiona would have done better than this. “You know - sorry I’ll just um,-” he motioned behind himself ready to just turn and hightail it out of there and right out of the cafe, far far away from this mess. Especially when the guy laughed. But right before he moved he answered. 

“I mean sure, who can turn down free food?” What. the. fuck? Did that work? Did he actually save himself? He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. 

“Really? You’ll do it?” 

“Yeah, sure. I mean YOLO right? Not every day you get asked to be in a movie.” At this point, Jeremy was stunned into silence until the other spoke up again. “So.. When’s the shoot then?”

“Oh! Right. Here, how about you give me your number, that way I can get you all the information, keep you up to date on what’s going on.” Ray agreed and the man handed over his phone so he could take a minute to tap in his number. As he stood up he handed the phone back. 

“So, guess I’ll see you later then?” 

“Uh Yeah, see ya later.” and with that, the man headed out and Jeremy was left standing there in shock. That… worked? 

For a moment he stood in stunned silence looking from where Ray sat before then to the door. That… that actually worked. It definitely didn't go the way he planned, but he had gotten his number and was going to see him again. Finally, he turned to his table and headed back, trying to avoid the twin grins Ryan and Fiona were shooting at him. 

“Not a word.” Jeremy uttered sitting back down in his seat. The command did nothing to stop them though.

“You have to tell us! Did you get his number? Or did you scare him off? He got out of here pretty quickly~” 

“I doubt he scared him off.”  
“You don't know that Ryan!”

Jeremy huffed shaking his head “I thought I was going to after fucking up that badly. ”

“Fucked up?” Ryan raised an eyebrow throwing a sympathetic look Jeremy’s way which only made him flush in embarrassment. 

“... I asked him if he wanted to be in the movie project.” Jeremy regretted telling them the minute it slipped from his mouth. Fiona broke out into hysterics looking at him in disbelief. 

“Jeremy are you fucking kidding me?! How? How do you fuck up that badly?”

“Shut up! This wasn’t even my idea!”

“Okay, but did you even get his number?” With that he dropped his head to the table and held up the phone for the others to see, the screen showing the man’s phone number clearly. 

“Ray huh? Nice.”

“Ray?” Oh. Suddenly a terrifying realization hit him as he looked up and at the phone. 

“Jeremy did you not know his fucking name? Did you even ask him in the first place?” The only answer Jeremy could give was a slow shake of his head. 

“Does he… know yours?” Again another shake of his head at Ryan’s question. “And he still said yes?” He nodded mutely just as dumbfounded as Ryan was. He thought this had to be a dream

“You are a lucky idiot J”

“Believe me I know.” He said as he hurried to text the man back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, The chapter isn't perfect, but its done! I really hope after ch 3 the updates will be a bit more frequent. Thank you everyone for reading and if you want to talk about anything doolray you can alwasy dm me at Dool-ray-me on Tumblr!


End file.
